someone's Sister
by Ntxais
Summary: Luchianna Dwyer never would have imagined that one spontaneous backpacking trip through Italy could change her life. She was just a simple artist from Jacksonville, with a mom and dad that sometimes seemed strangely overprotective, and the first time in her life she decided to go against their wishes she found herself in an impossible
1. Chapter 1

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N. (authors note): Nyob zoo (This means hello in Hmong) ~ ?!**

 **Some people may recognize this story, because previously I had it up, but after considering many things I took it down. Now that I've had time to work on it more I've decided to repost it!**

 **Please comment and tell me your thoughts on the first chapter! I look forward to your feed back!**

 **P.S. I never really understood why people did this, but after some thought I realized why. I do not own twilight or the characters in the original twilight saga, HOWEVER, my original character is a being that I created after much deliberation, and while she isn't a part of the real twilight universe, she is dear to my heart, so please treat her kindly~!**

 **Chapter One**

I stood frozen at the scene that was taking place all around me. My camera swayed, forgotten, around my neck as one by one the crowd dwindled in numbers. My observant eyes watched, and my senses took in everything: the screams, the vibrant red of the blood that spilled upon the stone floor, but most of all the rancid smell of rust that filtered all around me.

Then my turn came and I was taken into the arms of a handsome brunette who took my hand into his own. Slowly a smile crept upon his lips and his obnoxious laughter began. As the volume of his laugh grew he held me away from himself and took a look at me.

From head to toe, I knew what he saw: A girl of eighteen, maybe nineteen, with long brunette hair held together with a simple rubber band. My face was sun kissed with multiple freckles, and my eyes were held open in surprise.

Slowly I noticed that he was catching the attention of all the other red eyes in the room, and they stopped their actions to watch him. "What is it brother, "an annoyed voice hissed from behind the man that held me captive.

"Brother it seems that a most interesting guest has arrived!" His childlike voice had me shuttering. Slowly I regained function over my body. I carefully attempted to pull myself away from the man holding me in his tight grip.

"What do you mean Aro?" the voice demanded, and as he came closer to view me I caught my first glimpse of him. The only way I could describe him was as a harsh beauty, and instantly the overwhelming need to create my art took ahold of me.

"Brother, surely you see the similarities between the two~!"

It was then that the cold beauty grabbed my face and forced it in his direction. It wasn't long before the realization flashed through his eyes, and a cruel smile replaced his scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N. : Yellow;-D (is my favorite color!) Hey so your back for chapter two already? I'm so glad 😁! Well my eyes are burning right now because I just watched the end of Scarlet Heart Ryeo again (to those who don't know what that is look it up!) and so an idea came to me. ^.^**

 **From now on I'll be updating Someone's Sister ever Sunday, so please be on the look out for the new chapters. Please leave your comments after you've finished reading the chapter; I would love to hear your opinions!**

 **B. : I do not own twilight, it is property of Stephanie Meyer (did I spell her name right?)**

 **enjoy~✌ 💁**

 **Chapter Two**

My mind was reeling from the impossibilities that surrounded me.

The cruel beauty elegantly swept away from me calling out in Italian, what I assumed was a name. Quickly a beautiful brunette scurried into the chamber, her eyes slightly squeamish as she stepped over and around the pale lifeless bodies of the tourist who had been dinner just seconds before.

"Ah, lovely Giovanni, there you are we have a task for you my dear," the handsome brunette, Aro I believe stated as he held me easily in his arms.

"Yes Master," the woman spoke, her English heavily accented.

"You are to send a message to the Cullen Coven immediately informing them that the girl related to the young Mrs. Cullen is in our custody," the cool blond ordered in a harsh manner to the woman.

"No brother, no, that is too misleading, inform the Cullen's that the young Luchianna Dwyer accidentally stepped into our midst and out of respect for them we await their arrival to determine what will become of her." Aro stated calmly. Then silently he nodded to a tall bulky individual, and I was passed along from one monster to another.

Aro placed his fingers together and stared at me. I watched in curiosity as he studied me. My fingers twitched subconsciously and I looked away from his intense red gaze. I turned my attention back to the Italian woman and found that she had already left to fulfill her task.

"Miss Dwyer, I see that the shock is still coursing through your system, I must say, it seems as if you are reacting to you circumstances differently from your sister did all those years ago."

I threw my head up and stare at him in surprise. "My mother told me that my sister got sick and died shortly after her wedding." I knew he was surprised at how quickly I had responded and could only think that he wasn't prepared for my response. Was I supposed to have not spoken back?

"Not quite my dear girl, however what we are is a very big secret, so it is clear as to why you did not know the truth. Perhaps you have had enough excitement for now, I will have Heidi collect your belongings from your hotel and she will bring them to you as soon as possible. Felix here shall take you to you quarters where you are to stay, for your own safety of course. It may sound as if we are imprisoning you, but I assure you, you will be quite comfortable. Your questions will all be answered in good time, however, for now you should rest."

With his words I was lifted and carried at an unbelievable speed to what I assumed was myquarters, as Aro had put it. Assoon as I was placed in the center of the room, the man who had carried me less than a second ago was gone, and I found myself alone in a spacious suite, fit for a medieval princess.

Letting the stress of everything that had happened today wash over me I walked over to the king sized canopy style bad and fell backwards into it. Making myself forget everything about the past ten minutes I closed my eyes and thought of the many colors I had seen today, wishing that Heidi, whoever she was would quickly arrive with my things so that I could get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: Surprise(^.^)~! And Happy thanksgiving everyone! Since it's a holiday today i have decided that as a treat to all of my readers to post chapter three today!**

 **It's a short one, and many of you may even notice that it is in a new a P.O.V.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and don't worry, a jew chapter will be posted on Sunday as promised in my previous post!**

 **Chapter Three**

Felix P.O.V.

Everyone was a buzz about the human the masters had allowed to live, myself included.

Still when I got back to the chamber and found myself the center of attention with questions hurled at me in every which direction I had to admit I was getting a bit annoyed. I myself was waiting for Heidi's return, because if anyone was going to know anything about the human girl that we didn't already know from seeing her in those short ten minutes, it would be her, seeing as she would have gone through the girls personal belongings.

As Heidi strode through the large doors she held the large pack away from her. Making my way closer to her I smiled in amusement, she had always hated the smell of wet paint.

"Would you like me to take that up to the human girl?" I asked knowing that my somewhat of a sister wouldn't want to spend another second in the presence of the offending odor which accompanied the girls belongings.

"If you would, thank you," Heidi stated throwing the large bag at me before turning up her nose and making her way toward Alec and Jane.

Smiling in amusement at her behavior I turned and quickly headed to the humans doorway.

Reaching it I lifted my balled up fist and using a human's strength I knocked upon the door. Hearing the human's heart beat jump from a steady beat to an erratic pounding I smiled wonderingly. Had the girl been asleep?

It was five minutes later when the human finally made her way to the other side of the door, and I waited patiently as the door handle finally began to turn.

 **A.N.: Hmmm, is this considered a cliff hanger? Quick everyone tell me what role you think Felix will hqve in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: Bonjour~! Welcome back! How was your thanksgiving? How about black friday? So like I promised here is the next chapter.**

 **Just have to say, I do not own twilight.**

 **ENJOY~💋**

 **Chapter Four**

Luchianna's P.O.V.

I was shocked out of my sleep by a powerful knock on the door and sat up frozen in the large bed.

When had I fallen asleep?

Running my fingers through my hair, trying to fix the mess that came with falling asleep suddenly I tried to remember where I was. When everything came back to me, the red eyes, the pungent smell of the blood, I jumped out of bed and tripped over my feet.

Standing quickly I fixed my hair and made my way to answer the door. Stopping and looking into the mirror that hung next to the door I made sure that nothing was terribly out of place. Satisfied I reached out and opened the door, ready to face whoever was on the other side.

Opening the door, expecting a woman named Heidi I was surprised to see that instead the man from before, who had rushed me through the castle stood before me with my pack in hand.

"Miss Dwyer, your bag."

I made an attempt to take my large, overfilled bag from him, but failed when he pulled away partially and continued to look at me. Wondering what his problem could possibly be I stood back and stared at him. "Is there a problem?"

I knew he was surprised when I spoke, but still he smiled and held my large pack in one hand. "No, it's just that this pack is very large, maybe I could take it in for you?" His suggestion was very thoughtful, and it got me to thinking.

"I am not such a weakling that I can't carry my own bag, but can I ask you for a favor?" I knew he was cautious but still he handed me my bag and gave me a look as if asking what I could possibly want from him, other than the use of his abnormal strength.

"Depends on what it is, after all we've just met, and there are many things that no matter how much you ask I can't do." His straight forward answer was very much appreciated as he waited for me to ask my favor.

"It's something that you can do, but only if you're comfortable sitting still for long periods of time." I knew what I said was strange, and I could see him working out my request in his mind.

"You, want me to sit for a portrait?" His question was hesitant, as if not completely believing that I would want to paint him.

"Yes, see, before I came here I was working on portraits of people in the city, anyone that passed by, but I could only use pastels, and charcoal, for quick sketches. My favorite medium is paint, but I haven't been able to work on any portraits, and when the chance presents itself I just have to grab it." I knew I was out of breath now, seeing as I had explained myself without breathing once, but still I studied him as he considered my request.

He smiled in amusement. "How good exactly are you at painting?" His question threw me off balance and I thoughtfully considered his question.

"Well I've done about two portraits of actual people, and then I've also done a portrait of my sister from a photo my mother had, I've done a self-portrait, they all looked great to me, and my parents raved about them but they are my parents and are supposed to be supportive of my hobbies so their opinions might be clouded, to be honest you'd have to wait and look for yourself and tell me if I'm any good at portraits." He smiled at my rambling before nodding in acceptance.

"Alright fair enough, when do you want to start?"

"Now would be best, this lighting in my room is perfect, would you go and stand near the window?" From the look he gave me I knew he was going to refuse. "Is there something you have to do, or are vampires really allergic to the sun?" He smiled as my question and shook his head in denial.

"No, Just a reaction the sunlight has on my skin is all. If I stand directly in the light I'm afraid that your picture won't turn out very well." I smiled at him knowingly.

"That's alright, I can work with what I'm given, just stand slightly infront of the curtain then, and look out the window." My directions were clear as I pulled my sketch pad out of my bag, along with my charcoal, sketching pencils, and pastels. Pulling up a chair to face the man I studied him with a thoughtful look. "Your too rigid, relax a bit would you." I asked as I took my seat and got comfortable.

Finally as he relaxed I got to work, and as I sketched, and he stood looking out of the window, throwing a few looks in my direction we spoke. "So your name is Felix right?" I knew my question was out of nowhere, but he kept his position relaxed as he answered.

"Yes, and you are Luchianna Dwyer." His statement wasn't really rude, just a fact and so we talked about random things such as the weather and places that we'd been to before. Mostly it was him who spoke while I worked but to be honest he was probably a lot older than me so I didn't particularly care that he spoke so much. I was mostly preoccupied with getting the lines of his build right.

When the knock sounded on the door I jumped in surprise and looked away from my sketch book. Looking toward the actual man then back down at the drawing I smiled in satisfaction. I'd done alright, and was quite confident that I could recreate this on a larger scale. I simply needed to add the color and shadows with the pastels and charcoal.

Hearing the knock once more I jumped out of my seat with my sketch book in hand and went to answer the door. Once it opened I saw a beautiful red eyed woman and froze.

"Hello, you must be Luchianna, I heard that Felix had sent your bag up and was wondering if he was still here?" Her smile was pleasant enough, but her voice was cool. All I could do was hold the door open wider and let the woman in so that she could get Felix from his position by the window.

"Yes, he was posing for me, I'm sorry if I kept him from any plan you two may have had, when I get into my art I don't pay much attention to things that happen around me." I knew that she accepted my answer, but I could tell that she was annoyed that she'd been kept waiting.

Felix smiled at the woman sheepishly as he kept his pose. "I'm actually done now if you want to take him away," my voice trailed away as Felix rushed to my side expectantly. "What?"

My question was unnecessary as he held his hand out for the sketch book.

"Sorry, these are just my sketches, you'll have to wait until the actual portrait is done." I knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear but still he offered the beautiful vampire his arm and made his way to the door.

"When do you think it'll be done?" His question surprised me but I strode over to the door and opened it for the couple.

"I have no idea, but when I finish I'll tell you." Accepting my answer with a nod he and his lady left my room at the speed of light, and I was left alone to my own devices. Taking one look outside of my bedroom door, I shrugged before closing my door and getting to work.

Scavenging through my bag I pulled out all the key components to making the canvas and set to work hoping that this particular project would last the entirety of my stay here at Volturi castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: ladies and gentlemen, welcome back!**

 **Here I have for you today chapter Five.**

 **As always I hope you enjoy, and I must also point out that I do not own Twilight or the original Twilight Saga chatlracters.**

 **Chapter Five**

Bella's P.O.V.

The crisp, cool Alaskan wind whipped my soft, seemingly perfect locks in every direction as I stood next to my husband. Together we watched as our daughter tauntingly ran from her boyfriend, my once upon a time best friend, Jacob Black with something held tight in her small hands.

"They look so happy." Edward stated as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I snuggled deeper into his arms letting myself get comfortable in his embrace.

"They are happy Edward, and so am I, this moment is so perfect, I'm waiting for something to happen and ruin it all." My statement was whispered, as if by expressing my thoughts out loud they would come true. Letting out a short laugh Edward pressed his lips to my forehead in a brief kiss. For a moment longer we peacefully watched as Jacob finally caught ahold of Renesmee, but then Edward went rigid behind me.

Turning in his arms I took his face in my palms and studied hiss expression. "What's wrong?"

He frowned as he looked do toward me. "Alice has just had a vision. You, Carlisle, and I have gone to visit the Volturi, but we can't understand why yet," his voice was concerned, but whenever the Volturi came into the picture Edward was always concerned about something. Dealing with the known rulers of the vampire world was always a stressful thing for our family.

"I guess we'll have to wait for the invitation, why don't we go talk to Carlisle about this, he's sure to have some idea what this is about." I knew my suggestion was week, but still it was the only thing I knew would help keep Edward calm, short of going to Jasper for help.

Nodding Edward took my hands in his own and we quickly made our way to Carlisle's office where we found not only him but Esme, Alice, and Jasper. I took a seat in one of the empty chairs in front of his desk and shifted a bit so that I was staring at the majority of the people in the room.

Edward was the first to speak. "You have no idea as to what they would want to see us about?"

Carlisle shook his head, and so we all sat in wait. "Alice do you have any idea when the letter will arrive?"

It was quiet for a moment as Alice looked into her vision. "I think it'll be here in a few hours, at least from what I can see from deciding to go to the post office today, there is a heavy envelope, with very nice Calligraphy on it. It seems to be addressed to Bella." Once Alice stated this bit of news everyone's stares turned toward me. My attention in turn focused on Alice.

After watching her for a second I sighed. "Well I guess since it's addressed to me I'll take Jacob and Renesmee into town and get some groceries. I'll check the box on my way home." Edward was at my side in an instant. Taking my hands into his own he stared at me meaningfully. "Don't give me that worried look Edward. If they wanted to surprise attack me then they wouldn't have sent a letter. Besides the sooner we see that letter, the sooner we'll know why we're headed to Italy."

Knowing that I made sense he pressed a loving kiss to my lips and moved out of my way. Grabbing a coat and the keys to one of our many cars I made my way out of the house calling out to Jacob and Renesmee.

"Yeah Bells, what's up?" Jacob asked as he and Nessie stopped in front of me. I smiled brightly, hiding from the two the possibility that anything was wrong.

"Were going grocery shopping, let's get going, I told the others we'd check the post office for any mail before heading back."

For as long as I've been a vampire, I'd gotten extremely good at hiding when something was bothering me, but still Jacob always understood when something was wrong. Nodding his head accepting whatever was going on easily, he walked over to the black Mercedes and hoped into the front passenger seat. Smiling I went over to the driver's side and slipped in. Winding the window down I called for Renesmee, but she simply shook her head and waved for us to go.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now or, while we're at the market?" I looked away from my daughter and smiled at my childhood friend.

"I was thinking that it would be best if we spoke on the way to the market." He understood. I didn't want prying vampires to be listening in on our conversation, and so I speed off down the road, looking in the rearview mirror once to smile at my baby waving to us.

"When are you planning to propose?" Jacob jumped as my question came out of nowhere. I chuckled lightly and watched as he blushed fiercely.

"How did you now?" His ears turned a crimson red and I took my eyes off the road to give him a look.

"Jacob, your my best friend, I've known you since before you were even born, do you really think I wouldn't know that you were planning on proposing to my daughter. I mean my husband is a mind reader for heaven's sake, do you honestly think he wouldn't have told me if he had suspicions?" The more I spoke, the more he blushed, and so I turned my attention back to the road ahead of me.

"I haven't thought about it yet, but that's beside the point, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Jacob looked at me in annoyance, as if I was a pesky older sister, not the woman who gave birth to the love of his life.

Smiling I looked to him once more and started to speak. "Alice had a vision. Edward, Carlisle, and I are all going to visit the Volturi for some reason. While in town we will be picking up an invitation addressed to me, and so I just wanted you to know, if anything happens while we're there, I'm happy that she has you to look after her. She may have aged faster than all of us, and besides you, Carlisle and Esme, she may look the eldest, but she's just twenty. She's my baby, and I'm just happy that she has you Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: Hiiiii!(๑** **˃̵ᴗ˂̵)**

 **so chapter six is here! I'm doing well on my twilight fox, if only I did so well with my Inuyasha one...**

 **I do not own twilight, but please enjoy ?!**

 **Chapter Six**

Bella's P.O.V.

I knew that what I'd just told Jacob shocked him, because throughout the rest of the quick ride in to town he remained completely silent. I knew that it wasn't because he didn't have a lot to say, he was simple quiet because he had to think through what I'd just told him.

It wasn't until after I'd gotten out of the car and reached the post office door that he called out to me. "Bella, I was actually hoping I could propose in Forks, with the whole family present, so you'd better come back from Italy. After all, as soon as she says yes you have a lot to do as my best man." Turning I smiled at him brilliantly.

"That's true, I guess you do need someone who can handle Alice." My simple statement was easy, and once he sent me his own toothy smile I turned back to the post office to meet my fate.

The office was practically empty, but as soon as the woman behind the desk saw me she smiled. "Ah Bella, how's life as a newlywed treating you?" Her question was easy enough to answer, seeing as Edward and I had just renewed our Wedding vows the month before.

"It's great Sharlene, how's little Dannie?"

She smiled and picked a picture up off her desk to show me. "He's doing great, just took up swimming last week," and surely enough the photo showed the stilled image of her six year old Daniel in swimming trunks with googles and floaters securely fastened.

"That so sweet, so anyways I'm expecting this big invite from some of Edward's very distant cousins, did it maybe come in today?" I had paused the perfect amount of time to admire the adorable little boy, but still as soon as she heard my question she went to our post office box, which usually housed packages that we ordered online.

"Hmm, here is something for Alice, I think those shoe's that she's been going crazy for are finally here, ah and Roses car catalogue is here." She stated flipping through letters. As she flipped I looked around the office, as if this wasn't the hundredth time I'd been here, and suddenly Sharlene exclaimed. "Got it! These are all for your family, oh, and I think this is that invite your looking for. So is the entire family going?"

I smiled at her innocent curiosity. "No, just Edward, Carlisle, and myself. Have a good day Sharlene, tell Dannie I said Hi won't you." And with that I waved good bye as I turned to leave.

Once I got to the car I threw all of the other mail into the back seat and placed the invitation into my purse. "You're not going to read it?" I just shook my head as I made my way to the grocery store.

"If I read it now, I'll probably forget all about the groceries, and while the majority of the people at home don't eat, you and Renesmee need the food."

Pulling into the Grocery store lot I quickly parked and then let Jacob lead the way as he grabbed things on the list, sometimes stopping to check the quality of fresh products, asking my opinion whenever he thought I needed a distraction. Soon enough we got into one of our sibling like banters and I forgot about the letter of doom in my bag, but once we reached the front I opened said bag to get out the money to pay with and noticed the offending object.

Reaching the car I simply slid into the front seat as Jacob moved the groceries from the cart into the backseat of the car. Once he was seated I calmly drove out of town.

Reaching home wasn't anything difficult. Pulling into the garage I found the car surrounded by multiple members of my family, probably here to help with the groceries. Looking out of my window I watched as Edward pulled my door open and helped me out of the car. "My gentleman, while they get the groceries we can go sit with Carlisle in his office and go over this letter."

I quickly left the other to the task I had assigned them and then made my way to Carlisle's office thinking about the Volturi's message that I was about to open and read.

Taking a seating in the nearest chair I clenched and unclenched my fist, hoping beyond hope that I'd be able to read through this letter calmly. It wasn't even five seconds later that I felt Jasper dissipating my nerves with his gift. Smiling appreciatively I looked to him. Nodding in understanding he used his hands to indicate that I should open the letter and start reading.

Getting it out I held it in my hands for a while as if it were responsible for killing one of my most favorite people, and then I turned it over and slit it open. Pulling out the heavy cardstock I started to read, and felt my entire body go numb.

Anxious to hear what was wrong Edward took the letter from my hands and he read the same word I'd read just seconds before.

Catching my eyes he tossed the letter at Carlisle and got out his mobile. The phone rang twice before the familiar, yet foreign, voice came to life over the receiver.

"Hello! Is this the Italian authorities? Have you found my daughter?"

 **A.N.: So, what did you think? Please leave comments, I live for them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: Hello everybody! Here is chapter seven! It's a little later then I normally post my chapters, but I've been swamped with Christmas vacation starting, and so only now had a spare moment to post.**

 **So here is hoping you enjoy this chapter as much if not more then the previous one!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Bella's P.O.V.

As soon as Edward received confirmation he pressed the end call button and I was left with the sound of my mother's terrified, frantic voice repeating in my head.

"I'm leaving on the next flight to Italy," I stated as I pushed Renee's voice out of my head. I knew what I had to do, seeing as my own flesh and blood was in the same position as I was all those years ago.

Edward wrapped his arms around me in understanding. Once I was free of his embrace I made my way to our bedroom to pack. In our room I heard him and Carlisle on the phone making plans for our flight, and soon he finished he was right next to me packing a small carry on.

Honestly we didn't need anything, but if we jumped on to a plane to another country with no luggage we would look positively suspicious, so in my bag went two changes of clothes, a light summer jacket, my cellphone charger, and a book to read in case I needed to look more human. Once I finished packing I watched as Edward finished, and together we headed down to the garage where we met Carlisle by the door.

In less than an hour we were on the plane headed to Italy, and I knew that tomorrow I would be seeing my half-sister for the first time since she'd been born.

Luchianna's P.O.V.

Satisfied I stood back with the paint brush in hand. It had taken four nights with nearly no sleep, and only minimal breaks for necessary human moments, but I was proud to say that the portrait of Felix was done. All I had to do now was wait for it to dry and then I could show it to Felix and, as I learned from being in their company, his mate Daniella.

It was only minutes after I set the paint brush in the cleaning solution that there was a new knock on my door, this one sharp and business-like. Picking the bottom edge of my painter's smock I took the paint brush from the cleaning solution and made my way to answer the door, all the while cleaning my brush so that it wouldn't be ruined.

Opening the door, I found a tall, lean, dark haired vampire that I had never seen before. "Can I help you?" I asked bringing my paint brush between our faces as I studied the bristles with my eyes. Deeming it clean enough I slipped the paintbrush into one of my many smock pockets and turned my full attention to this vampire.

He took a deep breath and stared at me through speculative eyes. "The masters wish to see you," was his simple message and so I waited for him to pick me up like Felix had all those days ago and carry me to the throne chamber, but he stood in the door way as if waiting for something.

"Lead the way," I stated holding my hand out to indicate that I'd follow. He looked down his perfectly sculpted nose at my attire and I in turn glanced down to see what he saw. Noting my state of mess I looked back up at this vampire and pursed my lips.

"I refuse to change just because a group of important vampires want to see me. If you don't plan on leading me then I'm sure I can stumble across the chamber myself."

Displeased by my straight forward threat the vampire nodded before picking me up and carried me quickly to the throne chamber I'd first seen upon arrival at this dark castle.

"I have brought the human master," the vampire stated bowing to the three vampires who sat in different manners on their thrones. I was again struck with the longing to sketch out the scene before me, sadly I'd left my sketch pad and pencils upstairs.

"Yes, we clearly see that, why is she in such a filthy state of being," the cruel words left Caius's lips before I had a chance to say a hello and so I looked down at my attire. Looking back toward his demonic face I mentally shrugged and turned my attention to not Aro, but the third vampire that sat up on the thrones, trying to remember if he'd said anything the last time we'd met.

"Now, now brother, as Felix has informed us, and as we gathered from the stench, our young friend here is an artist," Aro stated bouncing out of his seat and making his way to my side.

"Is there a reason I've finally been released from that room?" I asked reaching to fiddle with the many paint brushes in my smock.

"None that are actually important, we simply thought that you would like some company other than Felix is all." Aro's statement was simple enough, but still I found myself looking for some sort of deeper meaning. Letting my suspicion die as quickly as it had popped up I shifted from one foot, to another.

Impatiently I turned to Felix, completely ignoring the other vampires in the room. "I've finished if you'd like to take a look." Aro's explosive laughter rang through the hall as Felix shook his head in disbelief.

"Perhaps we could all see this portrait that Felix has been so talkative about," Aro suggested calming his laughter. I turned my attention back to the unstable vampire behind me as he nonverbally instructed the vampire who had brought me down to get my painting.

"The paint is still wet," I warned just as he left, hoping that, like Felix, he could hear things even if he wasn't in the room.

It wasn't even two minutes before he was back, painting carefully held in one hand and easel in the other. Setting the portrait up so that it could be viewed by his master, the quiet vampire was soon out of the way, and I was once again looking for anything that had to be fixed, convinced that the painting was in some way incomplete, even though my heart told me there was nothing I could do to make it any more perfect than what it was now.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," the cold leader stated sitting up slightly in his seat to get a better look at my work. Mentally I shouted that I could care less what he thought about my skills, but deep down I couldn't push away the hope that he would be okay with me painting him as well.

"Now that you've seen this would you tell me why I was actually brought here." Me request seemed to go over their heads as they focused on my art. The artist in me felt pride that all of their attention was captured, but the impatience in me won out and I soon found myself tapping my feet in annoyance.

"Dear girl, do stop that racket, you are here because we have received confirmation that your half-sister Isabella Marie Cullen will be here first thing in the morning." Caius tone was irritated, and so I stopped my tapping and turned back to Felix hoping I could find someone to talk to, but no, like his masters his attention was completely captured by the portrait, almost as if he'd never seen one of himself before.

Accepting my fate I squatted down, as I waited to be acknowledged. My eyes scanned the room, and it wasn't long before they stuck to the rude vampire who had carried me down. Scowling in displeasure I quickly turned my gaze toward Caius, memorizing his curious features as he stared at the portrait of Felix, hoping that, even if he would refuse to let me sketch or paint him then I would at least have my memory to work on.

I sat for twenty minutes before my sleep deprived body started to shut down on itself, and so twenty-five minutes later I vaguely felt myself swaying to and fro as a cold being cradled me in his arms.

I curled closer to the cool body, and felt myself relax, falling deeper and deeper into my slumberous state.


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: Merry Christmas ? ﾟﾎﾁ** **!**

 **Since it is the holiday I have decided to post four consecutive chapters!**

 **let us begin~ ?!**

 **enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

Bella's P.O.V.

Our arrival on Italian soil was uneventful.

Unlike the last time I was here, the sun was still under the horizon, and Carlisle preferred a more legal way of obtaining a vehicle, so during the short time that it took him to get the appropriate car I got out my phone and quickly called Renesmee. She picked up on the third ring, and in the background I could hear the beach, so I knew that everyone had already relocated to the house in Forks, and that she was currently at the reservation with the other wolves and their imprints.

"Hello." Her sweet voice was pleasant and I smiled in response.

"Hey honey, how's the beach?" My voice was as clear as always, and I turned to watch the Italian night as we left the inside of the airport to wait for Carlisle.

"Mom! Hey, it's like always, a little gloomy, but the company is great." I could hear the laughter on her voice, and in the background I could hear Jacob asking for the phone. "Okay, Okay, one sec. Hey mom Jacob wants to talk to you about something."

I waited patiently as Jacob took the phone from Renesmee. Before he said anything he went a bit away so that she wouldn't hear him. "Hey Bell's, have you gotten your sister yet?" the noise of the waves had gotten stronger, so I knew he'd gone closer to the water, away from the others.

"No, we've just landed, but Carlisle has just pulled up with the car. We'll probably be stuck in Volterra for the rest of today while the sun is up, but as soon as it goes down we'll be leaving." I stated as Carlisle pulled up. Once he pulled to a stop beside us Edward took my bag along with his own and popped the truck, stowing our baggage. "Don't worry Jake, we'll most likely be back just before you plan to propose tomorrow night, so you have nothing to worry about."

I could hear his sigh clearly, as if he were standing right next to me.

"So, now that this is straightened out, and Carlisle is here with the car tell Renesmee that I love her, and to have fun, I'll see her soon. Bye." Without waiting for his farewell I ended the car and slipped into the empty backseat.

Sitting back I looked into the mirror I caught Carlisle's gaze and smiled brightly.

"Ready to go."

With my three word we were off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: Second installation of my Christmas gift to all of you, merry Christmas every one.**

 **Please tell me what you think, that would be the best Christmas present I think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Nine**

Bella's P.O.V.

We reached Volterra just as the sun was about to rise, and so quickly we were ushered into the Volturi's castle. I kept my gaze forward as we passed the receptions desk, behind it sat a brunet, presumably Giovanni, the human who had sent me the invitation on behalf of the Volturi.

Walking into the chamber I placed a pleasant smile on my lips and prepared myself to deal with the always unstable Aro. Not surprisingly we found him in council with his supposed brothers, Caius and Marcus, the other two leaders of the large blood drinking coven.

Turning Aro's almost always present smile widened into a manacle grin and he held his hands out for me to grasp. Knowing his wish I confidently held out a hand for him to take. While I could now release myself of my shield without too much effort I still only reserved the right for Edward alone to see into my mind.

Sighing in disappointment he released my hand and turned to Carlisle and Edward. "Carlisle, my dear old friend, and young Edward, I am so very thankful that you could all make it. I will have Felix go and fetch the young Miss Dwyer."

As soon as the words left his lips, I watched as Felix left the chamber, until the heavy doors closed behind him, and no longer could I maintain a visual. Turning my attention to Aro I remained silent as Carlisle and he spoke.

It was thirty minutes later when I heard the distinct beating of a heart coming closer to the chamber at an incredible speed, and so I turned to face the door, preparing myself to meet the young woman who had been born from the same woman as myself.

Luchianna's P.O.V.

I woke to an obnoxious beating on my door, and rolling over into my pillow I muttered for some peace. Seconds later I had my blanket and pillowed pulled away from me. Lifting myself up in annoyance I glared at the tall figure that stood at the foot of my temporary bed.

"Felix, what do you want that can't wait a few more hours?"

I knew my voice wasn't particularly loud, but still the hiss was very ominous. I'd been told by my various friends that they sometimes feared for the wellbeing of their bodily selves when I was sleep deprived.

Felix smirked in amusement as he held the large comforter and pillow easily in his hands. "Your sister, her husband, and her father-in-law are here to collect you." I glared at him for a moment trying to process what he'd just said before slamming myself back onto the bed, groaning for my much needed sleep.

After a minute to collect my thoughts I skillfully rolled out of bed and landed on my hands and knees. Crawling lazily over to my pack I shifted through my belongings, pulling out some clean clothes.

Clothes in hand I groaned once more, taking another minute to gather my strength, and in the next minute I grabbed hold of the chair my pack rested against to pull myself up. Standing I turned to glare and the smirking Felix.

Slowly I made my way to the bathroom, hoping that the shower I was planning on taking would wake me up and get rid of this terrible mood I was in.

After fifteen minutes of warm water I sighed contentedly. Switching off the shower I grabbed for the towel just outside of the tub and wrapped it around myself. Going over to the mirror I swiped at the condensation glad that it was only me in this large, spacious bathroom.

Studying myself in the mirror I thought of my mother, and of the sister I was about to meet. I'd always been told that like me she had taken after my mother, and so clearly I found myself wondering if perhaps we also had some similarities. Taking a final look, and a deep breath I reluctantly turned away from the mirror and made my way to my clothes.

Fully dress I went back to the chamber that was to be mine for just a bit longer. On the way to my bag I picked up some of my belongings that I had left out after their use because I couldn't be bothered to pack them back into my bag. Once I reached my bag I carefully, and efficiently packed everything back into my bag. Sitting down to slip on my flats I was almost completely ready.

Standing I slipped my rubber band off my wrist and twisted my hair into a loose bun, meant to keep the hair off the back of my neck. Shouldering my pack I turned to Felix who still stood at the foot of the bed and nodded.

It wasn't even a minute later that I once again found myself in the chamber, with everyone's eyes on me, but this time my eyes didn't wonder. Instead they were drawn to a pair of gold eyes that were glued to me. As if I were under a spell I took in the face that went with the eyes and I was struck with amazement.

In front of me stood the one woman I'd never thought I'd meet. In front of me stood my older sister Isabella Marie Cullen, formerly known as Swan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: Just one more ️ after this chapter, can't wait ?!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Ten**

Luchianna's P.O.V.

Our eyes were still glued to one another, but I could hear Aro in the back ground greeting my arrival into the room with excitement. After a while I was finally pulled out of our staring match when Felix gently nudged me.

Turning to look at him I smiled at the obvious concern in his eyes.

"You good?" Nodding slightly I turned my attention to the long haired vampire who had complete control over how I was going to live for the rest of my life.

"So Carlisle, how do you plan to go about her transformation?"

My eyes flew to my sisters as the silence seemed to stretch. In reality Carlisle only paused a second before he responded to Aro's strangely straight forward question. "We plan to fly her back to Washington before we change her, that way when she'd changed we will be better equipped with handling her in her new born phase."

"Is no one going to introduce me to the reason I am currently alive?" My voice was quiet, and as quiet as it was it was equally venomous.

All that went through my mind was the fact that no one was speaking to me, explaining why everything that had happened in the past week and a half had happened to me. I looked up surprised when a hand was shoved under my nose.

"I apologize Luchianna Dwyer, my name is Edward Cullen. I am your sister's husband. I'm afraid it will take some time to explain why this has happened to you, but we will have plenty of time to explain it all to you as soon as you are settled." I was hesitant, at first, to take his outstretched hand, however once I gave him my hand he smiled in a half-way and gently pulled Bella toward us. "This is your sister, Bella, and I promise you she has always wanted to meet you."

I studied him in surprise. It seemed as if he'd read my thoughts and knew exactly what I wanted to hear. Then it struck me, if vampires were real who was to say that they didn't have super powers. Who was to say that my newly discovered brother-in-law couldn't read my mind?

Clearing my throat I looked from my sister to her husband, before finally opening my mouth to speak. "While I appreciate the introductions, and the promise for explanations, I would very much like it if you would stay out of my head."

Smiling apologetically Edward nodded. "I'm sorry that I can't exactly stay out of your head, but I promise to try my very best to not voice your thoughts without your express permission."

Nodding satisfied I turned and took my pack from Felix. Seeing him deep in thought I tugged on the straps until finally he relinquished my pack to me. "Sorry Lucy, I was just wondering about your painting~"

"I've given it to Daniella, after all, I couldn't possibly take something that would always belong to her with me could I?"

He studied me carefully. "But you painted it." Smiling ruefully I looked from him to his mate who stood just by the entrance to the chamber.

"Yes, but the subject of the painting left me no doubt who that painting belonged to, besides I already knew you were going to beg to let you keep it. Even I have eyes Felix." With my simple statement Felix smiled sheepishly before he held out his arms for a hug. Smiling brightly in turn I jumped into his arms giving him the biggest bear hug I could manage, while he in turn took extra precautions to make sure he didn't break me with his abnormal vampire strength.

Pulling away from one another he went over to stand with his Daniella, and I turned to face the family that I was so new to me, but at the same time somewhat familiar.

"Ahhh, now that the good byes have been said, Demetri please show the Cullen's and Miss Dwyer to the lobby. They are to wait until night fall and then they may leave." Aro's order left no room for discussion, and so the three gold eyed vampires and I followed the brooding vampire as he lead us through the halls.

On the way to the lobby we passed by a group of chattering tourist, and I turned my head, watching as they were shown into the chamber. Realizing what was about to happen I turned away quietly and thought back to just a handful of days ago, when I had been one of those tourist. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath before calming myself.

There was absolutely nothing I could do for those people, and it struck a low blow knowing that I had once been one of them.

We reached the lobby rather quickly after that, and soon I was seated with my would-be family. Quietly, without a word we all waited for the sun to drop below the horizon, and for the cover of darkness that always accompanied it.

 **A.N.: Ohhhh, Bella and Luchianna have finally met! Comment, post, I want to hear it all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: Last chapter of the night, and the potato salad is being prepped. Christmas promises to be as hectic as always.**

 **Now enjoy, and comment, and Merry Christmas!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Bella's P.O.V.

To me it seemed as if day's were going by as we all sat silent in the lobby awaiting the go ahead to leave, when in actuality I knew it could have only been a few hours so far. My gaze continued to fly to my sister, who was seated as far from me as possible, and in her hand she held a sketchbook and pencil.

Covertly I watched as she sketched, amazed by her eye for detail as she sketched what seemed to be Edward. Moving my eyes around the page, I noted the small thumbnail in the top right corner and turned to glance in Edward's direction. Catching his gaze I used my eyes to point out Luchianna's sketch and watched in amusement as a dissatisfied look came upon his face.

"That can't possibly be me." Edward stated.

I watched as Luchianna jumped in surprise looking from Edward, to her sketch, back to Edward.

"Why not? I honestly think that I've captured the most important parts of you."

"For starters I don't have wave's emanating from my scull, neither do I wear a cape."

"I don't Know Edward, there was that one time before I was changed, the cape you wore was a lot like this one." My voice was teasing as I placed my hand in Edwards bringing forward my vague human memories and pushing back my shield so that Edward could share the moment with me.

After a moment spent alone with Edward I turned my full attention back toward Luchianna.

"Do you have anything you prefer to being called, other than Luchianna I mean, I remember I hated it when others called me Isabella?" I kept my eyes on Luchianna as she contemplated my question.

"Luchia, I prefer to be called Luchia, or Lucy, whichever…"

Her words were hesitant, and soon they melted away, back into the silence that had consumed us all before Edward had spoken.

More than once I noticed her look back the way we had originally come, back toward the throne room and a worm of worry wiggled its way into my stomach, where it remained until the human secretary finally informed us that the sun had finally set and we were all free to go.

I watched as Luchia hesitantly followed us out to Carlisle rental, but once we reached it I gently took her bag and settled it into the trunk as she slid into the backseat. Moments later I slipped in behind her and we were off, on the road that led to the airport.

Within minutes Luchia was asleep against the window and I listened to the steady beating of her heart as we got further and further away from Volterra, and the Volturi. Curious enough the further we drove the faster Luchia's heart seem to beat, until finally she jumped out of her sleep and sat forward in her seat pressing her palm to her pounding chest.

Reaching for her I laid a comforting hand on her back and caught her attention.

"Are you alright?"

Edward's question came from the blue, but Luchia glanced his way unsure before nodding her head in confirmation. "Yes, must have had a nightmare~" Her voice trailed off as she straightened, then she tossed a curious look at the back of Edwards head. "Tell me Edward, can you read people's mind while they're asleep?"

I watched as Edward turned in his seat slightly to look my sister in the eye, and smiled ruefully. "Sorry, no, only the thoughts that they have right before they slip into their subconscious, or just as they're slipping back into consciousness."

After hearing Edward's response Luchia leaned back against her seat deep in thought, all the while she worried her lips between her teeth and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" I questioned, hoping that she would stop biting her lips. If she managed to break the skin; I knew that my control was impressive, however I doubted very much I would be able to control my thirst with an open wound just a few feet away.

As I had hoped Luchia froze and released her lips from her teeth. For moments she stared at me, and then ever so slightly she turned in my direction her question seconds from leaving her lips. I turned further so that I was facing her, and then I waited for the first question to come, whatever question it was I knew that if I didn't answer with the complete truth then she would somehow know, and she would most definitely call me out on whatever lie I had just told her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: Happy New Year, everyone! How did you spend your New Years Eve? Me, I started my first ever real job, and so because of my hours I am happy to report that from now on postings to Someone's Sister will be on Fridays from this point onwards!**

 **So just a disclaimer now, I do not own twilight, only the OC's belong to me.**

 **i hope you enjoy and please leave a comment at the end!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Luchianna's P.O.V.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" Bella's sudden question shocked me out of my thoughts and my gaze shot toward her own as I stared at her. Was there anything I wanted to ask her? Well let's see, shouldn't she be dead, had she ever planned on telling mom the she was~ Oh God mom. What was going to happen with mom?

Determined I turned toward Bella and I gave her a piercing look. "Mom, what will she be told happened to me?"

I watched the surprise filter through Bella's eyes before she looked up at Edwards eyes in the mirror. She gave me an apologetic look as she tried to take my hands in her own.

I violently ripped them away from her grasp before she had a chance to hold onto them and glared at the back of Edwards head, understanding that if I was to get an answer it would have to come from him, as loudly as I could, I imagined myself shouting in my mind, WHAT WILL MY MOTHER BE TOLD HAPPENED TO ME?

I watched as Edward winced, and as he turned once more in his seat to face me.

"She will be told by the Italian government that you simply disappeared." I stared at him in horror.

"No." my voice was only a whisper, but it held all my emotion. "No, she won't be able to handle that." I quickly turned my gaze back to Bella imploringly. "Bella, you know mom, do you seriously think that she'll be able to handle the death or disappearance of another daughter?" I knew that I reached Bella somewhere, but she threw a look in Edward's direction before turning her attention back to me.

"What do you suggest then?" Her question was one filled with defeat. She understood my concern, but at the same time, I knew she thought telling Renee I was gone was the only way for her to move on with Phil and live the remainder of her life in a carefree manner.

I took a moment to think, and as I thought up a solution I realized that Edward was combing my mind as the planned formed in my mind. "We tell her that I've met someone in Italy, and that I've decided to stay."

"She would never believe that~"

"But she will. I'm an artist, and she knows how quickly I jump into relationships. In high school I had about five relationships that I fell into, and each of them were serious to an extent. She'll understand, and she won't worry, as long as I shoot her the occasional email." As soon as I finished speaking a phone in the car ringed and Edward lifted it to his ear, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"What is it Alice?

I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but after a moment Edward ended the call and slipped his cell toward me.

"It'll work, so call your mom now, but be careful not to let anything slip. Vampire law is very clear, if a human knows about the existence of vampires they must either be changed or they must be killed."

Edward's warning had me pausing before I carefully took the phone from him and dialed my mother's number, which I had memorized by heart the moment I received my very first cell phone after a rather awkward discussion I had had with my parents about boys and staying out late.

The line rang twice before I heard my mother's concerned voice on the other side. "Hello, hello? Who is this?"

My throat felt heavy, and I quickly cleared it before I spoke into the phone. "Mama? Mama, its Lucy."

"Luchia, oh God, Luchianna, where have you been? Why haven't I been able to get a hold of you? When I called your tour group why did they tell me that you'd checked out of your hotel room and they didn't know where you were?"

"Mama calm down, calm down. I can only answer one question at a time." I knew that my voice was soothing, and as I spoke into the receiver I could hear my mother's heavy breathing calm the longer I spoke. "Better?" I asked, and I could almost see her nod hesitantly.

"Now where should we start, well the reason you haven't been able to get a hold of me, I dropped my phone into a fountain while I was sketching in the square, I'll send you pictures of my sketches later, as an apology for worrying you so much." I waited for a moment expecting her to speak, but when she remained silent on the other line I couldn't help but wonder if Daddy had arrived and was listening along with her to my voice; it was only when daddy was beside her that she calmly listened without interrupting.

"I should answer the hardest question next. Mama, I met somebody, and I honestly think that he's the one this time." As soon as I said this I could hear daddy on the other side of the line swearing.

"Hush Phil, let Luchia explain herself." My mother's voice was calm as she absorbed what I was telling her.

"That's why I checked out of my hotel, and in the moment I completely forgot to tell the group, I'm so sorry that I worried you two; can you forgive me?" my voice had just the right enough tears in it for my father to stop mid-swear.

"I'm not mad at you sweet heart, I was just really worried. Your mother and I thought that something bad had happened to you." My father's voice was a comforting thing and I smiled slightly as he spoke.

Then just as I thought I was out of the wood's my mother spoke up. "What's his name, how did you meet?"

I stared panicked at the phone before I brought it back to the side of my face and spoke. "Demetri, his name is Demetri." As the name slipped out of my lips I watched as Edward gave me a hard stare, then I returned to the call. "Mama, I've been on the phone for a while now, and I've got to go, I'll email you all the details, I just wanted you to know how happy I am right now, I'll mail you as soon as I get my laptop hooked up to some sort of Internet, alright?"

"Alright darling, if I don't hear from you soon, I'll think that something has happened again."

"I love you mama, love you daddy. I'll mail you. Bye."

Once they said their good-bye's I ended the call and handed Edward his phone back. Feeling the water works I rubbed my eyes, and sniffed quickly to stop my tears. Once I was settled I looked back up to see a curious look in Edward's eyes and he glanced at me in the mirror.

"What is it?" I asked wiping the last of my tears from my eyes.

"That name, Demetri, where did you come up with it?" His question confused me, and I made it clear to him as I gave him a look that clearly told him I thought he was insane. He didn't even need to be a mind reader to know that this was how I felt.

"I don't know, it was just the first name that came to my mind, why?"

"No reason, why don't you get some more sleep," he stated simply as he turned back to the front of the car, giving his attention to the car stereo, which he connected wirelessly to his cell. In the next moment Clare de Lune drifted through the speaker by my ear, and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up next we were already on the plane, and so I found it easy to allow myself to fall back into my dreamless slumber as we flew over the ocean that separated the European nations from the America's (my sleep idled brain prevented me from remembering which one it was).


	13. Chapter 13

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: ? Yay, chapter thirteen! So how do you like it, I honestly want to know! Really I do!**

 **I survived my first week at my first job, and so I truelly hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Tell me your thoughts, enjoy, I do not own the twilight saga just the OC's!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Bella's P.O.V.

To my surprise Luchianna slept through the rest of the car ride, and resumed her slumber the moment she was fastened into her seat on the plane.

On the entire journey over the Atlantic I watched her as she slept. More than once Edward squeezed my hand in his to catch my attention. Once we landed on American soil I found the stress that had wrapped itself around my being slide of as if it were a second skin, and then I regretfully roused Luchianna so that she could go through the long process of reentering the country.

Passport Control was a breeze; after the basic questions I had my customs form stamped and I was out of the line waiting for the other three. Edward was the first to join me, then Carlisle followed not to long after. Once Luchianna reached the window I held my breath and watched their interaction.

"Hello Ma'am, Passport and Custom's slip please," the officer stated simply holding out a hand.

"Sure," and she pulled out her passport and customs slip, noticing that it was already filled. She glanced in my direction quickly before turning her attention back to the officer. "Here you go."

Once she passed the two items over she smiled brightly at the man. He smiled in turn, and questioned her further. "I see that you were scheduled to stay in Italy for a bit longer, any specific reason you decided to leave early?"

I could feel my non-existent heart shoot up throat.

"No reason really. This was my first time out of the country, and God it was so unbelievable; but I guess I was feeling a bit home sick." Her explanation had the guard nodding in understanding.

"I understand, the first time my wife and I went out of the states she had that same reaction," he stated before glancing down one last time at her passport and customs sheet.

"Well, this all looks right." With that he stamped the sheet, and a final good-bye freed us all from his scrutiny.

Reaching baggage claim I watched as Edward made an attempt to take Luchianna's pack for her, only for it to be snatched from his hands. Staring at her in disbelief Edward instead reached for his own bag, along with mine, whereas Carlisle already had his.

Once our bags were safe in our hands we went through customs easily enough and were soon in the car, our items stored in the trunk.

"Should only take about an hour for us to get home."

I watched as she took in my assurance before she slid into the back seat.

Sliding in beside her I noted that she once again had her sketchbook in hand. Watching as her wrist made twist and turns, I noted the fluidity as she sketched and wondered just how long she had practiced her craft to be at her current level.

Luchianna's P.O.V.

I could feel her staring as I started sketching, still I kept my eyes down as I made an attempt at sorting through the multiple feelings coursing through me.

Was I still angry?

Most definitely. They kept Bella from mom, and from me, but there was more to the anger coursing through my veins. I would no longer be allowed to see my mother. I couldn't have children, I couldn't grow old with some man that I was destined to be with; all of my options had been cut from my life, all because I had to take a stupid tour.

Hearing a throat clearing, I shot a glare in Edward's direction. Seeing that he was smiling somewhat apologetically I jumped back into the semi-privacy within my mind.

While anger was clear, there was still another emotion coursing through me, one that I didn't quite understand.

I was grateful. Grateful for being alive, grateful that I was getting this opportunity to finally get to know Bella.

Noting the truth in my thoughts I quickly glanced at Bella before studying the sketch in front of me. Realizing who I had been sketching I smiled in amusement before snapping the sketch book shut and storing both it and my pencil in my shoulder bag that was currently resting in my lap.

"So, where exactly is home?" I watched as a brilliant smile lit up Bella's face before she opened her mouth to start speaking.

"We'll be staying in the Forks house for a bit. It rains a lot, but I think that you'll like it there; the fauna is brilliant, and you'll get to meet the rest of the family, not to mention the pack~"

"Bella darling, no need to overwhelm her." Edward exclaimed in amusement as he interrupted his wife, my sister.

"I'm going to have to get used to this idea…"

It was clear to me Bella wanted to ask what idea I was referring too, and I watched as Edward threw a smile my way in appreciation.

"What idea is that?" Bella asked, finally giving into her curiosity.

"I'm no longer an only child."

I watched as the smile spread across her lips, and before too long we gently slid into a creeping halt in front a beautiful house, made completely of white wood and shimmering glass.

"Oh God~"

"No, just Esme," a humored voice stated coming toward the new comers.

"Who?"

"We'll introduce you to everyone later Luchianna, first let me show you to your room." Bella stated simply, my bag in hand.

Returning her smile with a hesitant one of my own I nodded in agreement and followed her through the door way of the house and up the stairs. Just as we were about to turn I glanced behind us to see multiple eyes glancing up the stairs, making sure to stay mostly hidden as their eyes followed us.

Once out of sight I turned my attention to the women in front of me; my sister.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: hello readers. I am here to inform you that I've decided to restructure Someone's Sister and break it into seperate stories. The sequel to Someone's sister will be Someone's Mate! I have you enjoy.**

 **Just a note the first few chapters will actually be from the chapters that were previously attached to someone's sister.**

 **Please enjoy my next installment to me Someone series.**

s/12995858/1/Someone-s-Mate


End file.
